victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
All I Want Is Everything
All I Want Is Everything is an original song sung by Victoria Justice. It was featured in the two-part episode, Locked Up!. It was written by Lindy Robbins and Toby Gad. Click here to watch the music video. On the show In the episode, Locked Up!, the Victorious gang perform the song in Yerba, which is the event when Tori accidentally blinds the chancellor by kicking off her shoe. In real life The song is part of the first Victorious album. Lyrics Studio version= I feel delirious Come, let’s get out of here We’re so anonymous But it’s all coming clear We’re heading for the sky And we’ll get lost in it 'Cause all I want, (all I want) all I want is everything And I will pose if I wanna And I will vogue like Madonna I might not dance like MJ, RIP But I will give the best of me All I want is everything, yes everything Too much is not enough I’m sick of settling for in between And I’m not giving up As long as it feels right At least we know that we’re alive All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh We don't ever stop Let's watch the sun come up We'll sleep when we're dead 'Cause halfway kind of sucks We're heading for the sky And we'll get lost in it 'Cause all I want (all I want) all I want is everything. And I will pose if I wanna And I will vogue like Madonna I might not dance like MJ, RIP But I will give the best of me All I want is everything, yes everything Too much is not enough I’m sick of settling for in between And I’m not giving up As long as it feels right At least we know that we’re alive All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh Hold onto me and I'll hold onto you Don't overthink, what have we got to lose? It's me and you, me and you no matter what Ohhh ohhhh We’re heading for the sky And we’ll get lost in it 'Cause all I want (all I want) all I want is everything And I will pose if I wanna And I will vogue like Madonna I might not dance like MJ, RIP But I will give the best of me All I want is everything, yes everything Too much is not enough I’m sick of settling for in between And I’m not giving up As long as it feels right At least we know that we’re alive All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh |-|Episode version= Robbie: Good evening. Beck: We're from Hollywood Arts High School in America. Sikowitz: claps Robbie: We'd like to welcome a special guest: the chancellor of this fine country. Everyone: claps Beck: Robbie Don't do that. audience And now, we present... Robbie: Trina Vega... Beck: André Harris... Robbie: Jade West... Beck: Cat Valentine... Robbie: And Tori Vega. Beck: Whoo! Tori: I feel delirious Come, let’s get out of here We’re so anonymous, but Tori and Cat: It’s all coming clear Tori, Cat, Jade, and André: We’re heading for the sky Tori: And we’ll get lost in it 'Cause all I want, (Cat and Jade: all I want) all I want is everything And I will pose if I wanna And I will vogue like Madonna Tori, Cat, and Jade: I might not dance like MJ, RIP Tori: But I will give the best of me All I want Tori, Cat and Jade: Is everything, yes everything Too much is not enough Tori: I’m sick Tori, Cat, and Jade: Of settling for in between And I’m not giving up Tori, Cat, Jade, and André: As long as it feels right At least we know that we’re alive Tori: All I want Tori, Cat, and Jade: Is everything, yes everything yeah, oh Tori: We don't ever stop Tori and Jade: Let's watch the sun come up Tori: We'll sleep when we're dead 'cause Tori, Cat, and Jade: Halfway kind of sucks We're heading for the sky And we'll get lost in it 'Cause all I want (Cat, Jade, and André: all I want) all I want is everything. And I will pose if I wanna And I will vogue like Madonna Tori, Cat, Jade, and André: I might not dance like MJ, RIP Tori: But I will give the best of me All I want Tori, Cat, and Jade: Is everything... Tori's shoe: off and hits the chancellor's eye Chancellor: AHHHH!!! Whistles: (start blowing) Jandré: (run away) Old man: in a foreign language Sgrodis: Stop the music! Cat: Your shoe hit the chancellor! Robbie: In his last good eye! Chancellor: AHHHH!!! Tori: I'm so sorry. My shoe just flew off and I... (whistles) Trina: THAT'S MY SISTER!!! Sikowitz: WAIT! WHERE ARE THEY TAKING HER?! Old man: To the prison. Tori: (MUFFLES) Trina: Prison? Tori: I got away! I got away! I got aw... (WHISTLES) Tori: THEY GOT ME AGAIN! THEY GOT ME AGAIN! THEY GOT ME AGAIN! All i want is everything.png IMG 3197.png Locked-up-abroad-11.jpg Locked-up-abroad-2.jpg Locked-up-abroad-5.jpg Locked-up-in-yerba.png IMG_3195.PNG IMG_3196.PNG IMG_3198.PNG IMG_3199.PNG IMG_3200.PNG IMG_3201.PNG IMG_3202.PNG IMG_3203.PNG IMG_3204.PNG IMG_3205.PNG IMG_3206.PNG IMG_3207.PNG IMG_3208.PNG IMG_3209.PNG IMG_3210.PNG IMG_3211.PNG IMG_3212.PNG IMG_3213.PNG IMG_3214.PNG IMG_3215.PNG IMG_3216.PNG IMG_3218.PNG IMG_3217.PNG All I Want Is Everything Trivia *There are multiple music references made in this song, these being the song "Vogue" by Madonna, the song's choreography, Madonna herself, Michael Jackson, his death in 2009, and the phrase "Too Much is Not Enough," which was used often in MTV advertising in the 1980s and '90s. Coincidentally, "Locked Up" premiered the weekend of MTV's 30th Anniversary. *A music video of this song premiered on September 4, 2011 during an episode of Victorious. *The Victorious cast appeared in the music video. But Avan was absent when the cast was together in a scene in the video. *When typing in friendbookster.com, the link redirects to fictional character Dean Stanland's Facebook page. That link appeared in the music video while Victoria was typing it in her laptop. *This is more of a realistic music video, because the Victorious cast portray themselves instead of method acting as their Victorious characters. *The song was performed at the Victorious Flash Mob at Universal CityWalk in September 2011. *The flash mob was a staged event meant to be a continuation of the music video. *Fans that saw the flash mob were tipped off by the address and time that appeared in the video. *Many believe this song was "more mature" than the other Victorious songs. Videos Category:Songs